A method and a device for collision monitoring in a motor vehicle are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 002 232 A1, position information of objects located in the surrounding area being initially generated as a reference state for every standstill of the motor vehicle. At regular time intervals or for certain incidents, e.g., the driver's intention to start driving, additional position information is determined as actual states. If it is recognized by comparing the particular actual state and the reference state that at least one object has approached the motor vehicle, a possible collision is recognized and a warning signal is output to the driver.
In this conventional method, the driver is thus warned about a possible collision with every object that is located in the surrounding area and approaches the motor vehicle, which is determined through comparison with the reference state. Thus, open doors of the motor vehicle, trailers or the like may generate collision warnings, although these objects do not pose any collision risk.
Furthermore, in the method described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 002 232 A1 a warning is also issued for objects which are located in the surrounding area of the motor vehicle and do approach the motor vehicle but which are not located in the driving direction of the motor vehicle and which thus do not pose any collision risk either, since the motor vehicle travels into the driving direction intended by the driver and thus away from these objects.
In conclusion, the conventional method has the disadvantage that even objects which do not pose any collision risk generate unnecessary warning signals.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide an improved method and an improved device for collision monitoring for a motor vehicle which make it possible to avoid unnecessary warning signals to the driver.